


All Yours

by notsoperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry, Breasts, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Girl niall, Harry is so cute when he is drink, Niall loves Harry, Too fluffy, Very fluffy, and all his adorableness. Summary, and he has a nice smile, boobs, drunk! Harry, fem!Niall, gender swap, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoperfect/pseuds/notsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry, are you talking to me boobs?” Niall finally asks her voice sleepy and groggy but nevertheless very much awake as she watches her boyfriend poke and pet her breasts as if it’s the greatest thing in the world, which to harry, most likely is.<br/>Or</p><p>The one in which Harry talk to Niall’s breasts, literally, that’s it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. Keep in mind that this is the weirdest thing I have ever written. I don’t even know what this is, crack maybe? I don’t know this is what my brain comes up with at 1 in the morning. I thought you guys should suffer with me.

“…..I can’t say you are my favorite because that would be mean and I love the both of you equally, you know that, but you are though, yes, yes you are, you are so pretty and round and my beautiful baby, but I love you too, you are just as pretty, my pretty babies….”

 

Niall wakes up to a low fizz, the street light from the unclosed windowpanes hitting her in the eye and illuminating the room. It takes her a few seconds to realize the slow drawl of a voice surrounding the room belongs to Harry.

 

“Look, Oh don’t get wrinkly, I am sorry, look –look oh you are so smooth, is it because I am not touching the both of you equally?, I am sorry darling, I love you too, ill touch you just as much, I love you so much” Harry’s face is lying on her stomach (Is he drooling?, that’s definitely drool on her stomach) and staring up at her breasts as his hands caress her boobs. Which what?

 

“Look how squishy you are, so –so soft and squishy, I just wanna smother both of you in kisses and cuddles, you are so squishy and soft just like your mommy” And if to further punctuate his words he leans upwards and kisses both of her breasts, a small gentle kiss to her nipples.

 

Which once again, What?.

 

“Harry, are you talking to me boobs?” Niall finally asks her voice sleepy and groggy but nevertheless very much awake as she watches her boyfriend poke and pet her breasts as if it’s the greatest thing in the world, which to harry, most likely is.

 

“Look Mommy is awake darlings; your mommy is so beautiful too, just like the both of you. Hi babe, look how beautiful our babies are, mine all mine, yes you are, my boobies” he says cupping her breasts to show his possession before once again showering her breasts with kisses.

 

Niall has half the mind to process that Harry had went out with his friends last night, or this night, or this morning, depending on the time and Niall seriously don’t have it in her to check the time now. So he is drunk, which is not unlikely, Harry is a very cuddly drunk, his giraffe like limbs always managing to wrap around whatever available parts of Niall’s body, kissing and licking and touching –Wait that actually just sounds like normal Harry when he is with Niall, basically when Harry has a little too much to drink Normal cuddly Harry gets multiplied by 5.

 

But never in the whole 2 and a half years of knowing Harry had she witnessed him talking to her boobs. Her boobs weren’t all that to deserve sonnets and prizes, they were-well they were normal, nothing special, pale boobs with moles and freckles at its sides, just like the rest of her. Sure Harry had a fixation with her breasts but that was more of a kink and this was-Honestly, she has no idea what the fuck this is.

 

It’s not that Niall slept naked a lot either, that was usually Harry who went to bed in his birthday suit, but it had been a very hot day and their AC was broken so it hadn’t mattered much, she goes to sleep naked sometimes too (Harry was rubbing of on her). She didn’t know Harry was going to come home drunk and talk to her boobs as if that’s a completely normal thing.

 

He is babying her boobs. Can this get any weirder? Oh wait, he just started signing lullaby to her breasts. 

 

“Hush little baby don’t you cry, Daddy’s gonna buy you a brand new bra-“Niall can’t help it, she laughs at that and settles a hand over his mess of a hair. His hair has grown like a weed in the past few months and now Niall can run her hands through his hair just as much as Harry can run his skinny ass fingers through her blonde locks. The hands playing through his hair clearly distracts him for a few seconds, and he once again turns to Niall and gives her a wide dopy grin, dimples peeking out making Niall’s heart sky rocket for a few seconds at just how fucking fond she is of her idiot boyfriend. It has been 2 and half years and that stupid smile on his face is still the best thing she had ever seen.

 

“Hi Niall” He says with a wide smile as if he is meeting her for the very first time and Niall smiles fondly at him because she needs nothing in life other than her idiot looking at her like that, provided he takes the worst moments to talk to her boobs.

 

“Let’s go to bed babe, I am tired and you are drunk and you’re gonna have the worst hangover tomorrow” Niall tells him her voice low, almost a whisper as if Harry would disappear if she rises her voice.

 

“But out babies Niall” Harry says and pouts. Niall rolls her eyes before she turns around and lies on her stomach so that her boobs are pressed towards the bed and away from Harry, knocking Harry off her stomach at the motion, resulting in his childish pout getting wider.

 

“You demon” he cries as he crawls into her side trying to get at her boobs again, it doesn’t work, her boobs are pressed pretty tight to the bed.

 

“They’ll be there in the morning Haz, now go to sleep” She says and pets him in the head so that he settles right next to her and drapes a long and gangly arm over her torso, bringing her even closer to his smelly chest.

 

“We make beautiful boobies together” Harry whispers just when she closes her eyes waiting for sleep to take over her.

 

“Pretty sure I am the only one who made them“ Niall finds herself saying thinking of her awkward growth spurts and slightly cringing at the memories. That was not pretty, at all.

 

“Don’t be so mean Niall” Harry whines and Niall giggles again, she can’t help it. She can picture his wide eyes and kicked puppy look although her eyes are closed.

 

“Fine Haz, my tits are all yours” Niall gives into him.

 

“And you can have all of my four nipples” Harry promises earnestly and Nail kisses him goodnight.

 

Yeah, she loves her idiot, boob taking and crazy limbs included....

**Author's Note:**

> So I can’t write smut for shit, but this happens..


End file.
